Vintage
Vintage (Russian: Винтаж, transliterated as "Vintazh") is a Russian pop group formed in 2006 by the singer Anna Pletnyova and musician Alexey Romanov. They have released 5 albums and sixteen radio singles, six of which headed the Russian radio-charts. History 2006 - 2007 Career Beginnings and first album Vintage was formed of ex-soloist of "High School" Anna Pletneva and former soloist of group "A-Mega" Alexei Romanov in mid- 2006. Originally, they were going to name the band "Chelsea", but later changed to "Vintage" was chosen. 2007: the first album In late August, the group shot the video for the song "Good-bye". The single appeared on radio stations in September and peaked at 14 in the Russian charts. In August and September, the group held a small promotional tour of Moscow and the Moscow region, in which they performed several concerts at clubs, and also performed at a beach party thrown by the radio station "Europe Plus". On November 22 they released their first album, called "Криминальная любовь" (Criminal Love). A presentation of the disc was held on November 27 in Moscow, the club «Opera». 2008 On April 19 the video for new song of "Bad Girl" was released, a duet with actress Elena Korikova. On June 12, the single took the third place in TopHit 100 - the only official Russian radiochart, and the song became the band's most successful single. Later, "Bad Girl" took the first place, having held out on it 2 weeks. In October, there was a change in the group, member team Mia exits the band, and takes her place Svetlana Ivanova. 2009 In February, the group went on tour, visiting cities such as Moscow, Ulyanovsk, Riga, Minsk, Samara and Kaliningrad. On March 15 they released a new video for the song "Eve". The single quickly became the band's most successful single to date, leading the Russian radio chart for 9 weeks. In 31 August 2009 they released their fourth single from their forthcoming album "Girls lunatics". The song had a social implication, and the video has become one of the most controversial of the group. In October they released their second album "SEX". The record debuted at number 12 in the Russian album chart. 2010 — present While Vintage was on Live on Love Radio April 16, they introduced a new single titled - (Russian: Микки, transliterated as "Mikki", Mickey) dedicated to Michael Jackson. The band shot two versions of the video clip for the song - a Russian version and English translation. Despite the fact that the single and video wasn't as successful as their previous tracks, the video was still popular on Internet and became one of the most discussed. On September the 11th, Европа плюс (Europe Plus), Русское радио (Russkoe radio), Love-радио (Love-radio) and Свежее радио (Svezhee radio) released Vintage's latest song, Roman, "Роман". The music video was released on Vintage's official Facebook page on October 23rd. "Roman" became Vintazh's most successful single to date, with over ten million views on the official music video. The follow up single Derevya, Trees in English, was released in the Fall of 2011, followed by their third studio album Anechka, Anny in English. Band members ;Current * Anna Pletnyova (Анна Плетнёва) * Alexey Romanov (Алексей Романов) ;Former * Mia (2006–2008; Мия) * Svetlana Ivanova (2008–2011; Светлана Иванова) Discography Studio Albums * «Криминальная любовь» "Criminal Love" (CD; Velvet Music; 2007 ) * «SEX» (CD; Velvet Music; 2009 ) * «Анечка» "Anny" (CD; Velvet Music; 2011) * «Very Dance» (CD; Velvet Music; 2013) * «Decamerone» (CD; Velvet Music; 2014) Singles * «Mamma Mia» (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2006) * «10 поцелуев (новогодняя версия)» "10 Kisses (Christmas Version)" (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2006) * «Мама Мия (Radio Edit)» "Mama Mia (Radio Edit)" (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2007) * «Целься» "Aim" (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2007) * «Всего хорошего» "All the best" (CD, radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2007) * «Плохая девочка» "Bad girl" (CD, radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2008) * «Одиночество любви» "Loneliness Love" (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2008) * «Ева» "Eve" (CD, radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2009 ) * «Девочки-лунатики» "Girls lunatics" (CD, radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2009) * «Victoria» (Radio airplay, 2009) * «Микки» "Mickey" (CD, Radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2010) * «Роман» "Roman" (CD, Radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2010) * «С Новым Годом» "Happy new year" (with Irakli, Vladimir Plesnyakov, A-Studio, Nyusha, Alexey Chumakov, Julia Kovalchuk) (2010) * «Мама Америка» "Mama America" (2011) * «Деревья» "Trees" (2011) * «Москва» "Moscow" (2012) * «Нанана» "Nanana" (2012) * «Свежая вода» "Fresh water" (2012) * «Знак Водолея» "The sign of Aquarius" (2013) * «Когда Рядом Ты» "When I'm next to you" (2014) Category:Artists Category:IMF 32 Artists